All in the Family
by atem15
Summary: Sequel to Life in the BAU. Reid meets Morgan's family. Will things go according to plan, or will Reid have to deal with yet another problem?
1. Making a First Impression

**All in the Family Chapter 1- making a first impression:**

It was 6am, and Kitty was sleeping soundly when she felt someone get on the bed.

"Kitty." She heard Reid's voice say.

"Spence...why?!" Kitty whines.

"Morgan's family is coming today, and i need to go to the store and get food." Reid says.

"And i ask again... WHY?!" She whines again, covering her head with the blanket.

"Please Kitty! I really need help. I really want his mom to like me." Reid begs.

"Go away. too early." He hears Kitty reply with a blanket muffled voice.

"Please! Please! Please!" Reid begs more, and snuggles up to her, getting under the blanket with her. He knew how to torment her. In all their years of being friends, she was never going to be immune to his killer puppy eyes.

"UGH! Fine! You cheater." Kitty says, exasperated. "Just let me get ready."

"Thank you." Reid says, running back to his and Morgan's room to get dressed and ready himself.

Morgan was up and already dressed. He was putting his shoes on when he felt Reid come up behind him and wrap his long arms around him. "Hey baby."

"Please be careful ok? I've been hearing about more and more plane crashes. Promise me you'll come back to me in one piece?" Reid asks, worrying about Morgan's flight to Chicago to help his Mother pack and get over to DC.

"You know I would never leave you like that." Morgan says, turning around and kissing Reid sweetly.

"Ok." Reid says, kissing Morgan again.

"Besides, I need to come home and taste the delicious meal you'll have waiting for us." Morgan says.

"Let's hope." Reid says, earning an affectionate chuckle from Morgan, and another kiss before he got up. Morgan pulls a Tee shirt clad Reid to him and kisses him lovingly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Reid says before Morgan walks out the front door.

Reid listens to Morgan's car pulling out of the driveway. "Hey, Captain Underpants, i thought you wanted to get going." Kitty says, amused at the sight of Reid sitting on the bed, clad only in a long tee shirt and his boxers.

"Oh! right. Sorry." Reid says, grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom. The blush on his face wasn't lost on Kitty who had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

They were a few hours into their shopping when Reid got a phone call. "Hello, Dr. Reid."

"Hey Baby. I got here safely." Morgan says, standing near his rental car in his mother's driveway.

Kitty watched Reid visibly relax. "Ok. Thanks for letting me know." He paused and smiled with a bashful blush. "Kay, love you too. come home safely." He hung up the phone and looked at Kitty happily. "He's gonna help his mom pack, and then he'll be flying back. We have about 4 hours roughly to cook."

"Well then let's get the dessert stuff and get home and cook." Kitty says, hooking her arm with Reid's and pulling him along with her.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Ok. dinner's in the oven, now what do we do boss?" Kitty asks, running over to Reid, who was sitting at the island.

"Now, we make dessert." Reid says with a smile, holding up the cookbook.

"What are we making?" Kitty asks, looking at the book.

"I was thinking maybe a pie or a cake." Reid says.

"Oooh! Let's bake a cake!" Kitty says excitedly.

"Ok." Reid says, chuckling.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Ok, now you just turn this on and it'll make the batter nice and smooth." Kitty says, showing him how to work the electric mixer.

"Like this?" Reid asks.

"Wait!" Kitty says, before Reid presses the button and batter splashes them. Making them laugh.

"Oops," Reid says in between laughter, wiping the goop off his face.

"Well well well. what kind of party is this and why wasn't I invited?" Morgan asks, joking.

Reid turned to see Morgan, his mother, his sisters and a guy he didn't recognize, standing in the door way. "Derek, you're home." He squeaks.

"I have to say Pretty Boy, i wasn't quite expecting to walk in and see such a mess." Morgan says, walking over, pulling Reid into his arms, and licking the little bit of batter off the tip of his nose. "Mmmm."

"Ahem." they hear behind them. They look to see Morgan's mom smirking at them with a knowing smile.

"Mama, Desi, Sarah, this Dr. Reid? Baby, this is my mama, my sisters, and her boyfriend Marcus." Morgan says.

"Hello everyone." Reid says, with a cute, awkward smile and wave.

"Nice to see you again Spencer." Fran says.

"Well, I think I should go take a shower." Reid says, walking to the bathroom.

"Excuse me young man, but when were you going to tell me that you were in a relationship with Spencer?" Fran says, playfully scolding Morgan.

"Sorry Mama, I just wanted it to be a surprise." Morgan says.

"Well, I want you to know that I approve." She says, smile blooming on her face. "But we definitely need to fatten him up."

"Workin on that!" Kitty says.

"Who are you?" Sarah asks.

"I'm Spencer's best friend kitty." She says.

"Nice to meet you." Fran says.

Reid came out of the shower 10 minutes later. "There, all clean."

"Dinner's almost done." Kitty says.

"Kay." Reid says, starting to set the table. "where's Derek?"

"They ran out and went to pick up some drink stuff, which we forgot." Kitty says. "Hey Spence, Didn't Marcus look unhappy to be here?"

"I didn't really notice. I'm sure you're just being paranoid. I'm sure everything's fine." Reid says, grabbing a stack of plates and goes to place them on the table.

"I hope you're right." Kitty says, grabbing the utensils and napkins and following Reid to the dining room.

**There ya go. Here's chapter 1. hope you enjoy. give me some feedback. :)**


	2. First Sign

**All in The Family Chapter 2- First Sign:**

"This is delicious Spencer." Fran compliments, eating another bite of the food on her plate.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Kitty was a huge help." Reid says, blushing.

"Well thank you both for this lovely meal." Fran says.

"You're welcome." Kitty says.

"So Sarah, what's this I hear about a new man?" Morgan teases.

"Buzz off. Since when did that become any of your business? And when were you gonna tell me that you had a boyfriend? I didn't even know that you swung that way." Sarah says.

"Since I saw the man of my dreams and decided to try and win his heart." Morgan says.

"AWWW! Spency turned red!" Kitty says, pinching a flinching Reid's cheek.

"This is so cute. I'm so happy for the two of you." Desiree says.

"Thank you all." Reid says. As he looks around the table, he sees that Marcus is looking at him again; this time with a not so discernible facial expression.

"He's doing it again." Kitty whispers in Reid's ear.

"I know, it's really starting to make me paranoid." Reid says, squirming in his seat.

Morgan caught it and wraps his arm around Reid's waist. "Something wrong Baby?"

"N-No. I'm good." Reid says, changing the subject quickly. "Anyone want dessert?"

"We do!" Everyone except Marcus says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"And this one is Derek on his 2nd birthday." Fran says, sitting on the couch, showing Reid Morgan's baby pictures.

"Awww! He had a fro and everything." Reid squees at the cuteness of his boyfriend when he was little.

"Yeah... what happened?" Sarah asks jokingly.

"Awww come on Mama! Not the baby pictures again!" Morgan moans in embarrassment.

"Yes! The baby pictures again." Fran says and focuses back on Spencer and the book. "And this is Derek not wanting to wear his clothing." She says, pointing to a naked baby Morgan.

"He was so chubby!" Reid squeed again.

"MAMMA!" Morgan whines.

"Oh please, you were so cute. Why are you so embarrassed?" Reid asks.

"Because Mamma only took the embarrassing pictures of me." Morgan says.

"Would it make you feel any better if I showed you my baby pictures?" Reid asks.

"I guess." Morgan shrugs.

"Ok, hold on, I'll go get the copy of the album my mom made me." Reid says, getting up.

"He's so sweet Derek." Fran says.

"I know." Morgan says, watching Reid walk down the hall to their room.

"You be good to him." Fran says.

"Yes maam." Morgan says.

"Found it!" Reid announces, holding up a worn looking photo album.

"Alright, time to see my baby boy as a baby." Morgan says, excited to see Reid when he was little.

Reid plops down on the couch and opens the book. "Here I am with my mom at a BBQ. I was 3." Reid says.

"AWW look at you and your big old glasses." Morgan coos.

"Yeah... Mom wanted me to look dapper like the old days." Reid said. "Oh, this one is me at my 2nd birthday. I was crying because one of the neighbor kids smashed some cake in my face." Reid says, blushing.

"You were so cute baby." Morgan says.

"Thanks." Reid's blush grows a bit as he looks at Morgan lovingly.

"Alright. I think it's time for bed." Fran says.

"Yeah, let's go Pretty Boy. I'm exhausted." Morgan says.

"Ok." Reid says, getting up and leaning into Morgan's embrace and walking towards the bedroom.

"Night Mama." Morgan says.

"Night baby." Fran says back, walking towards one of the guest rooms where Marcus was waiting.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Reid wakes up in the middle of the night to Clooney whining at the door. "Ugh! Clooney! Ok ok... let's go get you some food." Reid whines as he lets the dog out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He gives the dog some fresh food and water, and gets himself some juice. Reid didn't notice someone coming into the kitchen behind him until he turned around and jumped, seeing Marcus watching him. "Oh God! You scared me." He says, laughing at himself, placing his hand over his heart.

Marcus didn't say anything, just continued to look at him. "Is there something that you needed?" He asked.

"Why are you with Derek?" Marcus asks.

Shocked, Reid didn't know what to say at first. "B-Because I love him."

"If you ask me, he's not good enough for you." Marcus says, stepping closer to Reid.

"W-Well, we're all human. None of us are better than the other. We're all equal. We all have the same emotions. Granted, some of us do bad things and others don't. Did you know that..." Reid paused his ramble when he noticed how close Marcus actually got to him. "C-Can I Help you?" He asks nervously when he noticed the way Marcus was looking at him.

"You're so pretty." Marcus says, running his fingers through Reid's soft brown locks. "Almost like a girl."

"R-Right... well... on that note... I-I think I should go back to bed." Reid says nervously, ducking under Marcus's arm and sprinting back to his and Derek's room. He could feel Marcus watching him the whole way. As soon as he walked into the room, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, trying not to hyperventilate and wake up Morgan. "_Calm down! Calm down! otherwise you'll wake up Derek! And he'll want to know what happened! I can't let him know. He'll tell Fran, and Fran won't believe me. And then they'll shun me and Derek from their lives. I just can't let that happen..."_

"Baby?" Reid was pulled out of his thoughts by Morgan's sleepy, confused voice. "What are you doing up? Everything ok?"

Reid sighed and took a few breaths to calm his voice. "Y-Yeah, Clooney just needed to be let out, and I just needed a drink is all." He said as calm as he could. He walked back over to the bed and laid down.

Morgan wraps his arms around Reid and notices a slight shiver. "You sure you're ok, your shaking." He asks, slightly concerned.

"Oh, Yeah. It's just a little chilly is all." Reid lies.

"Well then snuggle up and I'll keep you warm." Morgan says. Reid breathed a sigh of relief that Morgan believed him.

"I love you." Reid says, snuggling into the embrace.

"Love you too baby." Morgan says, kissing Reid's forehead, before going back to sleep.

Reid laid there for a few minutes, trying to relax. It was another hour before he fell back into a not so restful sleep.

**Ok. There's chapter 2. I want the secrets to progress as the story goes on. what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter. I need your ideas. Thanks so much for reading my loyal fans. I look forward to hearing from you. :)**


	3. Suspicion

**All in the Family Chapter 3- Suspicion:**

Reid woke up the next day feeling warm but scared. How was he going to face Marcus when he knew how Marcus felt about him. He was broken out of his thoughts by Morgan kissing him on the temple. "Stop thinking so loudly so early in the morning." He mumbles.

Reid smiled at that. "Sorry."

"What's wrong baby?" Morgan asks, turning Reid towards him so he could look at his face.

"Nothing. Just wondering what we're going to do today." Reid says with a smile.

Morgan caught Reid trying to change the subject, but he let it go and tried to make his boyfriend relax. "Well, Mama did want to have a nice walk around the park. Maybe a picnic."

"That sounds like a fun plan." Reid says, relieved that Morgan hadn't caught him changing the subject.

"Then let's get up." Morgan says.

"Mmmm Help me." Reid says, lifting his hands in the air.

Morgan chuckles at his boyfriend's playfulness. "So lazy." He says lovingly, lifting him off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?"

"Hm... well, there's no use in wasting water." Reid says seductively.

"Then let's go." Morgan says, leading his boyfriend to the master bathroom.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"You missed a spot." Reid says, laughing.

"Oh Really? Like where?" Morgan asks playfully.

"Here" Reid says, placing Morgan's soapy hand on his inner thigh.

"You're such a dirty boy." Morgan says, moving his hand up Reid's thigh.

"Mmmm... Very dirty." Reid sighs.

"I guess I'm going to have to fix that." Morgan says, hand finally reaching his prize, making Reid moan deeply.

"God Morgan!" He says.

"I got you babe." Morgan says, moving his hand up and down Reid's shaft.

"Mmmm.. Morgan...faster!" Reid says.

"Shhhh baby, Mama's in the other room." Morgan says, chuckling.

"Please, just touch me." Reid begs.

"I got an idea, hold on." Morgan says.

Morgan removes his hand, causing Reid to whine. Morgan kisses Reid deeply, causing the whine to turn into a whimper when their erections touch eachothers. Morgan sets a steady pace as he rubs them together.

Reid breaks the kiss and moans. "M-Morgan, faster."

"Mmmm... you know, the whole point of me kissing you, was so that you can't yell." Morgan says, chuckling. Rubbing their erections together faster.

Reid Moans loudly, but Morgan captures it when he kisses him hard on the lips. Morgan bucks into Reid's erection a few More times before Reid looses it. Morgan is almost there when he hears a knock on the door. "When you two are finished in there, we have breakfast ready." They hear Kitty and Desiree laughing on the other side of the door.

Morgan puts his head down in embarrassment, making Reid chuckle. "Let's finish up. I'm hungry." Reid says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Reid and Morgan walked out of their bedroom to find everyone looking at them with amusement on their faces. All except Marcus who was looking at Reid with that indiscernible face again. "Well, it's about time you two came out of there." Sarah Jokes.

"Could you not listen outside our bathroom door please!?" Morgan asks exasperated.

"Girls, he's right. This is his home, we will respect his boundaries." Fran says.

"Yes maam." Sarah and Desiree say at the same time.

"So... are we going to the park today?" Reid asks, blushing.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." Fran says.

"Yay!" The girls cheer. Marcus looks at Reid again, but looks down at his food quickly.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Alright everyone, let's get ready to have some fun." Morgan says, getting out of the driver's seat of his SUV.

Reid gets out of the passenger's seat and opens up the trunk to let Clooney out. "I got the blankets for the picnic." He says.

"I got the food." Morgan says, kissing Reid before grabbing the coolers.

"Oh get a room you two." Desiree says.

"Stop watching if you don't like it." Morgan says, grabbing Reid's ass before he walks away.

"Derek!" Reid yells, face going red. It was then that he felt someone watching him again. He turned slightly to find Marcus looking at him again. Reid walks away, trying to ignore the burning stare to the back of his head.

"He's getting really creepy with you." Kitty whispers in his ear as she slides next to Reid.

"I-I know. It's probably nothing. I'm just gonna ignore it." Reid says.

Maybe that's not the right way to go." Kitty says, walking with Reid onto the grass.

"There's nothing I can do about it Kitty! Just drop it alright?!" Reid says, getting defensive.

"Ok... Sorry." Kitty says, knowing something's wrong, but doesn't pry, knowing that Reid would tell her eventually.

Reid looks at Kitty with a remorseful expression before something hits him on the head. "Ow!" Reid looks at the ground to see a football.

"Sorry Pretty Boy." Morgan runs over and picks it up. "You ok?" He asks, seeing The expressions on their faces.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine." Reid lies.

"Y-Yeah everything's good." Kitty says.

"Ok... You guys wanna play with us?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I'll play." Kitty says.

"You guys have fun, I'll sit and watch." Reid says, walking over and sitting on one of the neighboring swings. As he watched his surrogate family toss around the football, from the corner of his eye he can see someone sit on the swing to his right.

"Has anyone told you how gorgeous you look when the sun bounces off your hair?" He hears Marcus say.

Reid doesn't say anything, just continues to watch as Derek play tackles Sarah to stop her from getting to their goal.

"You know, it's polite to look at a person when they're talking to you." Marcus says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah well I don't like being polite to people who try to molest me." Reid says, getting up to walk away.

Marcus follows him and when they're out of sight from the others, slams Reid against a tree. "Don't you ever accuse me of molesting you again! Do you hear me!?" Marcus says, hand around Reid's throat. "I was just showing my appreciation for you. I guarantee, Derek doesn't appreciate you enough." He says, running his hands through Reid's silky brunette hair.

"Derek appreciates everything I do." Reid says, spitefully, trying to break free.

"Hah! Like he appreciated you this morning in the shower?" Marcus says bitterly.

"I wanted it, I initiated it too." Reid bites back.

"You know, I can make you feel good like that." Marcus says, running the hand that had been in Reid's hair, down Reid's thigh.

"S-Stop! get off of me." Reid struggles more.

"You know, you really shouldn't wear tight jeans like this in public. it could draw some unnecessary attention." Marcus says, hands getting closer to Reid's crotch.

"S-Stop!" Reid shouts, trying to kick at Marcus, but finding his mobility limited due to the hand around his neck.

"Pretty Boy! Where'd you go!?" He hears Morgan's voice.

"Remember, you tell, and you'll regret it, believe me! I know where your mother is." Marcus says, pulling away and disappearing through the brush.

Reid stood there, petrified. "_How did Marcus find out where my mother is?"_

Morgan walks around the tree and finds Reid looking petrified. "Baby.. are you ok?" He asks.

Reid looks up to see Morgan. "Y-Yeah.. um... it was nothing. heard a rustling in the woods, thought it was a wild animal. Turns out it was a chipmunk." Reid says, faking a laugh, despite the tears he was trying to blink away, and walking away.

Morgan stood there. _"Something's going on. I'm gonna figure out what?"_ With that, Morgan follows Reid back to the others. Unaware that Marcus was watching them from the bushes.

**There's chapter 3. Uh Oh! now Reid has to worry about his mother, and Morgan's getting suspicious. wonder what could happen next.. stay tuned. and again, thanks so much to my readers. I really appreciate your input guys, you've given me some good ideas. :)**


	4. Shatter

**All In The Family Chapter 4- Shatter:**

As the sun sets on the park, the group sat and enjoyed eachother's time together. Reid on the other hand, seemed to be a little distant from them. While the others were distracted, Morgan moved closer to Reid. "Hey, you wanna walk around the pond for a little bit?" He asks, massaging Reid's shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah." Reid says, sounding defeated.

Reid gets up and Morgan grasps his hand as they start to walk. Reid tries to smile, but it's just a small quirk of the lips. "You ok? You seemed fine when we got here." Morgan asks worriedly.

Reid looks over to see the rest of the group still together. "C-Can I tell you something serious?" He asks, worried to see Morgan's reaction.

"Of course baby." Morgan says, turning Reid to face him, stroking the side of Reid's face with his thumb.

"You have to promise that you won't tell your mom." Reid begs.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Morgan asks, worry level rising.

"I-I don't like Marcus." Reid says, not sure how he should say this.

"Well, he's just shy around people Mama says. I know he looks scary, but I'm sure after a few more days, he'll warm up to us." Morgan assures.

"No! Morgan! He's been touching me!" Reid says, desperately.

Morgan looks at Reid in shock. "That's not funny. Do you know what kind of trouble Marcus could get in if you tell them something like that?" He says, getting angry that his boyfriend would joke about something so terrible.

"Like what?! Like the truth?!" Reid looks at Morgan with a mix of a hurt and shocked expression. "I wouldn't joke about something like this!"

"Spencer! Do you understand how upset my Mama will be if you lie about her boyfriend? The one she finally found, after all her years of grieving over my father?!" Morgan says.

"Derek!" Reid says, tears threatening to fall.

"The sun's going down, we should get everyone home." Morgan says, fixing Reid with a stare that he's see him give unsubs. Reid lets one tear fall as Morgan walks away.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

They entered into the house around 6pm. The tension around them could be cut with a knife. "I'm gonna go for a run." Morgan says as he places his keys on the table near the door, glaring at Reid.

Reid watched as Morgan slammed the door behind him. Not wanting to see the questioning stares being thrown at him, Reid looked at the hardwood floor as he walked to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he walked over to the closet. With a heavy heart, he pulled out a duffel bag, and proceeded to pack his clothes.

He picked up a Dr. Who tee shirt and a watery smile broke out on his face. Morgan had gone to the mall to get some more work shirts one day, saw this shirt, and said that the shirt reminded him so much of Reid that he had to buy it for him. He continued to look at it affectionately, when he saw a drop hit his hand. He wiped at his eye to find that he had started crying. He looked around the room. This would probably be the last time he would sleep in that bed, wrapped safe and warm in his boyfriend's arms. The last time he would look at the ugly painting on the wall, but now that he was about to leave, he swore he would actually miss it.

He was so caught up in his tears, and the nostalgia of the room, that he didn't hear someone come in behind him. Before he knew it, he was knocked onto the bed, and pinned. "You told him about us didn't you?" He heard Marcus ask, Breathing harshly in his ear, holding a knife to his throat.

Reid didn't say anything, He didn't even try to struggle. He was paralyzed.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. I told you what would happen if you told. I guess, I'm going to have to kill you and your mother. Such a shame, you're such a beautiful boy" Marcus says.

Reid, despite the fear, he had to try to talk Marcus down. He was clearly showing signs of delirium. "M-Marcus, you don't want to do that with Fran in the other room do you?"

"She doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. When I laid eyes on you Spencer, I knew you were the one." Marcus says, his free hand wandering down Reid's thigh again.

Reid shuttered, but pressed on. "T-Then, you know you don't want to do this. Think about it, if you get rid of me, who will you have left?"

"Hm... you make a good point Spencer. However, I can't have you telling on me again. If I can't kill you, I guess I'm going to have to punish you a bit." Marcus says, Grasping Reid's crotch hard. Reid shrieks from the pain. "You like that baby?"

"P-Please!" Was all Reid could manage before Marcus squeezed again. Reid let out another squeak, before he heard the door open.

"I forgot my shorts." Morgan says, coming in the room, still angry. But when he finally looked towards the bed, he saw Reid on his stomach on the bed, with Marcus on top of him, knife to his throat, Marcus's hand where it doesn't belong, and Reid's beautiful face distorted in pain. Morgan felt immense anger and guilt. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Morgan shouts, wrapping his arm around Marcus's neck and pulling him off of Reid.

The women all heard the shouts, but as they got to the room to check out what was going on, they saw Morgan punch Marcus in the face 2 times, and Marcus hitting the floor with a thud. "DEREK!? What the hell are you doing!?" Fran yells, demanding to know what is happening.

"This scumbag was just molesting Spencer!" Morgan yells.

Fran stood there in shock, while Kitty ran over to Reid. "Spence!" Reid was still laying on his stomach on the bed, sobs of fear, embarrassment, and violation ripping out of his mouth. "Spence, it's Kitty ok? I'm here. I'm here." She says, pulling Reid into her arms and rocking him to soothe him. She wanted to kick Marcus into oblivion, but she felt her place was taking care of her surrogate brother.

The girls all ran over to aid Kitty in soothing the sobbing boy, as Morgan walked over to comfort his mother. "I'm so sorry Mama."

"I really should have known. He was showing a lot of interest in Spencer the whole time we've been here." Fran says.

"No, Mama, don't you dare go blaming yourself." Morgan says.

"I should have seen the signs Derek!" Fran says. clearly feeling guilty.

"I didn't see them either. And on top of that, I took it all out on Spencer. God! I'm such an idiot!" Morgan says, beating himself up. "I could've... I could've protected him!" Morgan says, almost breaking down.

"Derek! That boy loves you. He may be hurt, but he will forgive you. Right now, he needs you more than ever baby." Fran says, soothing her son.

Morgan looked at his mother and nodded.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

A few hours later the police came in and arrested Marcus, The women were sitting in the living room comforting Fran, while Morgan headed over to their room to console his boyfriend. When he walked in the room, he found Reid standing in front of the window, looking out at the star filled sky. "Baby?"

Reid didn't turn around to look at him, just put his head down a little.

Morgan sighed and looked at the bed. He saw the opened duffle bag and almost hit his head on the door. He looked back over to his lover, to see that his shoulders were slumped. "I-I couldn't... I couldn't stop him." He heard Reid say brokenly.

"Babe, this isn't your fault." Morgan says, softly.

"But I should've tried to fight! I should have tried to push him off me! I just.. I just froze." He says, voice cracking.

Morgan walked over to Reid, wrapped his arm around him gently. "I know."

"How!? How could you possibly know how I feel!?" Reid says, turning around to face Morgan."

Morgan sighed again. "Because, it happened to me whenever Carl Buford touched me."

"W-What!?" Reid asks, completely blown away.

Morgan pulls Reid over to sit on the edge of the bed. "When I was 13, A man named Carl Buford, became my mentor. He was helping me get my life back on track after my dad died. I never expected him to start abusing me. But it would happen on a weekly basis." He says softly.

"Does this feeling ever go away?" Reid asks.

"It will fade, but the memory will always be there. But I know, that I will be here for you, every time that memory rears its ugly head." Morgan says.

"I love you Derek." Reid says, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Love you too baby." Morgan says, kissing Reid's head.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Marcus is sitting in the back of the police cruiser, when he sees a truck speeding towards them from behind. Marcus smiles, before the truck hits them and slams the front of the police cruiser into a nearby building.

A man gets out of the truck and opens the backdoor. "Come on! let's go!"

"Could you wait five seconds!? If you want me out so badly, why don't you grab the key to my handcuffs out of the driver's pocket?!"

The man grabbed the keys, and undid the lock for Marcus's handcuffs. "Now let's go! Before more cops get here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marcus says, running over to the car, and getting in. The truck drives away as they hear sirens approaching.

**TBC.. Uh Oh! Marcus escaped, and he has a partner! Dun Dun Dun! Stay tuned to find out who his partner is. Thanks for reading guys, will get the next chapter up soon. promise! :)**


	5. We're on the Case

**All in the Family Chapter 5- We're on the case:**

The White truck speeds down the road, inside, the two inhabitants of the vehicle were bickering. "Where are we going? We have to find somewhere where the cops won't find us!" Marcus yells, panicking and looking behind them.

"Will you relax? They won't find us. I have a plan." The diver says.

"And how will they not find us?! They probably put an APB out on our car!" Marcus shouts again.

"I said, I have a plan! Don't worry about it!" The driver yells, getting annoyed.

"Better be one hell of a plan." Marcus says, slumping back in the seat.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan was holding Reid on the couch while Reid sipped a cup of hot chocolate. The women were all gathered around the living room, with Fran resting in Morgan's recliner. Nobody had spoke for a while. It was Reid who broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He said in a meek voice.

Everyone turned to look at Reid who was staring at Fran with the most heart wrenching puppy eyes. "Baby, it wasn't your fault." Fran says.

"I-I never wanted this to happen. I should have told you. I should have done something to prevent all of this." Reid says, voice cracking and eyes glazing over.

Fran got off the recliner and sat next to Reid and her son. "Baby listen to me, you're the victim here. And under no circumstances will i blame you for any of this. Now you stop with all this 'sorry' non-sense. You hear me?" Fran says lovingly, stroking the soft strands of hair behind Reid's ear. The touch was so tender and loving that Reid had to smile. "That's better." She says, smile growing on her own face.

"He's definatly a keeper Derek." Sarah says lovingly.

"I approve." Desiree speaks up.

"And don't you think you'll be getting out of giving me some grandbabies. I still expect some from you." Fran says impishly.

"Come on Mama!" Morgan says, blushing. Reid giggles at this, his own face going red with embarrassment, and happiness at the thought of being accepted by Morgan's family.

Just then, Morgan's phone rang. "Morgan." He answered.

"Agent Morgan, we regret to inform you that Marcus Cooper has escaped police custody." Agent Anderson says on the other line.

"WHAT?!" Morgan yells, causing Reid to look worriedly at at him.

"I'm afraid that's not all Morgan, Agent Hotchner wanted me to tell you before he ran out the door to come see you."

"God! What now?" Morgan says, dreading the news.

"Carl Buford has escaped from prison." Anderson says, sounding apologetic.

Morgan was frozen. Reid looked even More worried. "Derek?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I've got it, Desiree says, worried abbout why her brother went still.

Desiree walked over and opened the door. Hotch and the rest of the team were standing on the other side. "Morgan, I assume Anderson told you what's happening?" Hotch says gruffly.

"How? How'd this happen?" Morgan asks furiously.

"What we need to focus on now, is why did he escape, and who helped Marcus Cooper escape." Hotch says, calming the hot headed agent.

"Does that mean?..." Reid asks hesitantly.

"We're on the case." Hotch says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"You call this a hide out? It's a shack!" Marcus sneers.

It's all we'll need. Soon I'll make Derek Morgan pay, and you can have that little stick that you're so obsessed with." The other man says.

"Whatever you say pal, as long as i get what's mine." Marcus says.

"Call me Carl." The other man says.

TBC...

**UH OH! Carl Buford and Marcus?! That's a horrible duo. Will try to upload the next chapter soon. :)**


	6. Frustration

**All in the Family Chapter 6- Frustration:**

Fran, kitty and the girls had all gone in their rooms to try and get some rest.

Morgan was pacing the floor furiously. "How the hell did this happen!?"

"He obviously had some window of opportunity when the guards weren't looking and he took it." Hotch said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Morgan ground out, fist clenched.

"Derek, relax. They're just trying to figure this out." Reid says, trying to soothe his boyfriend.

Morgan took a few calming breaths. "Ok, I'm ok. I'm ok." He says, taking his lover's advice. After a few minutes of calming himself, he spoke. "What's being done to find them?"

"Prentiss and Rossi will go to the jail and figure out how Buford escaped and see if we can get any information on his partner."

Prentiss nodded her head, and Rossi followed. "We'll call the moment we find something out." Rossi says.

"Morgan, Reid you'll work on the geographic profile and the victimology here." Hotch says. "Me and JJ will go to the accident sight to see if anyone saw anything." Hotch says.

Morgan was about to protest, but Reid placed a firm hand on Morgan's chest, halting Morgan's voice. "You got it."

Hotch nodded and headed out the door with JJ giving them a apologetic look before the door closed behind them. Reid walked back to the bedroom and came back to the living room with a map of DC and placed it on the coffee table. "Ok. The accident took place where?" Reid asks, looking at Morgan for an answer.

"I don't know, Hotch never said." Morgan says, pulling out all his info on Buford.

Reid picks up his phone and calls Garcia. "_Office of unmitigated knowledge, speak oh fortunate one!"_ The bubbly tech analyst says.

"Garcia, where did the car accident that involved Marcus cooper take place?" Reid asks.

_"Ok... Uno.. Momento..."_ She says, voice trailing off as she searched. Computer keys could be heard clacking in the background. "_It was right of Main St. my dear Jr. G Man."_

Reid smiled at the nickname. "Thanks, i'll call you when i need to know more." Reid says.

_"Hey, before you go. Are you and Derek ok?"_ She asks, tone going concerned.

"Yeah, but we won't fully be ok until they're caught." Reid says.

_"Aww. Ok. Love you. Tell Derek too. Stay safe my loves."_ She says, wanting to hug her favorite boys.

"Thanks, I will." Reid says, awkwardly. He hangs up the phone.

"Did you get the address?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. It's right on Main St." Reid says, Marking it on the map.

"Ok, we won't fully have a geographic profile until they strike again somewhere." Morgan says, dreading that call.

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't get to that point. Let's work victimology." Reid says, placing a comforting hand on Morgan's arm.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"What are we gonna do Carl!? We can't just sit here and do nothing, they'll find us!." Marcus complains.

"Will you shut up!? Just listen! We're gonna ditch this car and hijack another. from there we have to figure out what we're gonna do to get Derek and that stick's attention." Carl says, polishing a hand gun.

Just then Marcus got a devilish look on his face. "I know just the thing."

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Well, it looks like The driver died upon impact." Hotch says.

"The passenger wasn't so lucky, he was shot multiple times." JJ says, looking through the other side of the car.

"He's organized, This was heavily planned by the both of them." Hotch says, phone wringing in his pocket. "Yeah Dave?"

_"Hotch, There's nothing that shows that he was digging in here. So he didn't escape from his cell." _Rossi says on the other line.

"Is there anything in his cell that shows how he escaped?" Hotch asks.

_"Got something."_ Prentiss shouts on the other line.

_"It looks like the times that the electric fences were shut off to conserve energy." _ Rossi says.

_"He could have easily snuck out the door when the guards were preoccupied with the other inmates and climbed the fence." _ Emily says.

"Then this was very well planned, probably for a while. We need to figure out how these two knew about eachother." Hotch says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Ok. Let's go!" Carl yells, heading towards the highway.

" Ok, which one should we grab?" Marcus asks.

Carl looks for a second before he spotted a large SUV. "Check this out." He says, standing on the side of the road, sticking his thumb out. He noticed Nobody else was on the road at the moment and the SUV was slowing down. "Perfect."

The car pulled over to the side of the road and a man stepped out. "Can i help you guys?" He asks politely.

"Yeah, you can give us your car." Carl says, shooting the man in the chest and watching as he fell on the ground. "Let's go!" He yells to Marcus.

Marcus runs over to the passenger's side and closes the door.

**Uh Oh! They struck again! Let's hope the team is closer to catching them. sorry for the lack of Morgan and Reid in this one guys, i'll try to put more in the next chapter. pinkie swear. :)**


	7. second strike

**All in the family chapter 7- 2nd strike:**

Morgan and Reid are focusing on the victimology when Kitty walks in and wraps her arm around Reid. "Thought you were going to bed." Reid says.

"Couldn't sleep. Keep thinking of all that's been happening to you and Morgan." Kitty says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're fine Kitty. No need to worry." Reid says.

"That's like telling me to stop loving you. It's impossible. You're like my little brother. I can't help but feel guilty for not being able to do anything about this." Kitty says.

"We'll get them." Reid says, laying his head on top of hers.

Morgan sits down next to Reid on his other side and places his hand on Reid's. Reid smiles at him. "Victimology tells us exactly what we already know." Morgan says.

"We'll catch them Morgan. Unfortunately, it'll take for them to murder more, but we just have to wait." Reid says.

Just then, Morgan's phone rings. "Yeah Hotch?"

_"They struck again."_ Hotch says on the other line.

Morgan closes his eyes in frustration. "Where?"

_"On the side of highway 90. 5 miles away from the city." _ Hotch says.

"Ok. keep us posted." Morgan says, hanging up the phone.

"Where?" Reid asks.

"Highway 90." Morgan says, resting his head back on the couch, trying to calm himself.

"They're moving south west." Reid says, marking the map.

"Where are these bastards going?" Kitty asks, frustrated.

"Wherever they're going, it's not gonna go well for anyone in their path." Reid says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"There's tire tracks over here." Emily says.

"Looks like Buford and Marcus, were hitchhiking, this guy pulls over, and they shoot him and steal his car." Rossi says.

"And they were in a hurry. It looks like they peeled out." Emily says.

"They know we're on to them." Rossi concludes.

"Well he's still warm. They have to have at least a 20 minute head start." Emily says, placing her fingers on the dead man's neck.

Rossi takes out his cell phone. "Yeah Hotch. Call the police in the next town, we need road blocks. They didn't leave here not too long ago." He says, before he hangs up abruptly. "Let's go meet them. Call Reid and ask him what the next town is. and get directions."

Emily picks up her phone as she gets into the passenger's seat. "Reid, we need to know what the next town's name is, and how long it'll take us to get there."

_"Uhhh... It's Richmond, and you are approximately 30 minutes away." _ Reid replies.

"Kay thanks Reid." Emily replies. "It's Richmond, and it's about 30 minutes away."

"Let's make it 20." Rossi says, buckling his seatbelt and pulling out quickly.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"What do we have so far?" Hotch asks, walking into Reid and Morgan's house.

"According to Emily, they were heading to Richmond, and they left for there rather quickly." Reid Replies.

"And the victim?" Hotch asks.

"On the way to the coroner as we speak. Rossi believes they used a hitchhiking ruse." Reid says.

"We'll have to wait a few hours for the bullet analysis. They're still trying to prep the dead cop from the accident site." Morgan says.

"Ok, so what do we know about Marcus and Buford?" Hotch asks.

"Marcus is dependant and cowardly. He would depend on Buford for guidance and the fact that Buford is smart enough to keep him away from police." Reid says.

"Buford is Smart and manipulative. He has a certain way of convincing Marcus that he can trust him." Morgan says, expression getting dark.

"He's had years of practice." Hotch says, regretfully.

Kitty looks at all of their expressions. "What am I missing?" Kitty asks.

"That's Morgan's story to tell." Reid says, wrapping his arm around Morgan.

Kitty was confused but let it go. She realized that this was something personal to Morgan and she wouldn't pry.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? It's getting late." Hotch says.

"Come on Morgan, he's right." Reid says.

"I can't sleep right now babe." Morgan says.

"It'll do you no good to be up all night. You need your strength." Reid says. "Come on, I need to cuddle you. I've had a traumatizing night. I may have nightmares." He says, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan smiles. "How can I deny that?"

"Cute! I rest my case." Kitty says, getting up. "Night love birds."

"Night!" They say together.

"Hotch, I have extra blankets and pillows in the closet." Morgan says.

"Thanks Morgan. Goodnight you two." Hotch says.

"Night." They say, heading down the hall.

**Ok. next chapter will have more drama. I decided to give you all a profiling break. Till next time... ;) **


	8. Secret

**All in the Family chapter 8- Secret:**

Carl and Marcus pulled up behind a blue Honda on the side of the road. The man was pacing, annoyed at the amount of traffic on the road at that time of night. "Excuse me! What's going on? Why's there so much traffic?" Carl asks out the window.

"Police Road block. Apparently searching for two murderers who escaped from jail and carjacked some poor stiff." The guy says.

Carl looked at Marcus and Marcus nodded before getting out. Marcus approached the guy while he had his back turned, checking for cell reception. Just then, there was the click of a safety going off on a gun. "Here's what you're gonna do. You're going to drive us through the road block, and you aren't going to tell the police, or give any hint that we are in the car with you. Do you hear me?" Marcus says calmly.

"Yes, I-I'll do whatever you say." The guy stutters.

"The traffic is moving, let's hurry up. We need to get to Vegas as quickly as possible" Carl says, getting into the back of the Honda, and getting under a blanket. Marcus followed suit and the driver nervously got in the driver's seat.

As they approached the road block, one of the cops noticed that the driver looked nervous. "Where are you headed to sir?" The officer asks, shining his flashlight through the window.

"Just, heading home officer." The man responds.

The officer shines the light to look in the back and looks back to the man. "Have you seen these two men?" The officer asks, holding a up two photos of Carl and Marcus.

The man breaks a sweat. "No sir."

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car." The officer says, getting suspicious.

The man steps out of the car, just as Carl gets out of the blanket and opens fire. The officer and the man go down. As the rest of the officers approach the car, Carl slides to the front seat and starts driving as Marcus grabs a hunting rifle that was on the floor, and starts shooting. Laughing as one by one, the officers fall to the ground in bloody heaps.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan and Reid were asleep in their bed when Morgan got a call on his cell. He picked it up quickly before it woke Reid. He check to see Reid's eyes were still closed before he answered. "Hello?"

_"Morgan. somehow he managed to shoot all of the guards at the road block and drive right on through. These creeps are good." _Rossi says on the other line.

Morgan relaxes himself. "Did any of them survive?" He asks, keeping himself calm.

_"The driver managed to, He's getting hauled into an ambulance now. He said it was them. Said they shot him and the officer with a .44, and used his double barrel shotgun to shoot all the rest." _ Rossi says.

"Geeze Rossi this is bad. We need to get them soon." Morgan says, rubbing the exhaustion off of his face.

_"I know, but that's not the worst part. They stole the latest victim's car. They're heading to Las Vegas." _Rossi says.

Morgan could swear that his heart stopped in that very second.

"Derek, m'what's wrong?" Reid asks, just waking up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep baby, I just have to use the bathroom." Morgan says, kissing Reid's forehead, before getting up and heading to the guest bathroom.

_"Morgan, do you know why They're heading for Las Vegas?" _Rossi asks.

Morgan sighs heavily. "Reid's mother is living in a sanatorium in Las Vegas."

Rossi lets out a worried sigh._ "Don't worry, we'll get to his mother before they get to her. Besides, there's no way they'll get there in time before we get her under protection."_

I hope you're right Rossi. I really hope you're right." Morgan says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Carl and Marcus drove for a while. "Where's that airport?" Carl asks.

"Take a turn up this road and turn when you get to exit 40." Marcus says, looking at the MapQuest printout in his hand.

Carl listens to the instructions and after a while, turns on exit 40, quickly finding the airport. "Diana Reid, here we come." Carl says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan sat in the bathroom for a while when he hears a rhythmic knocking on the door, telling him that it was Reid knocking. "You ok?" He asks, opening the door slowly, hair sticking up adorably in all different directions.

"Yeah baby. Just stressed." Morgan says, pulling Reid to sit on his lap.

"You wanna talk about it?" Reid asks sweetly.

"No I'm ok." Morgan said, smiling, and brushing an unruly bang behind Reid's ear.

Just then there was another, more sturdy knock on the door. It was Hotch. "Morgan, I need to speak with you privately."

Reid stood up, letting Morgan walk out the door. "What is it Hotch?"

"Buford and Marcus just chartered a private plane to Las Vegas 20 minutes ago." Hotch says.

Morgan's chest constricted. "Hotch... How?"

"I don't know." Hotch says, looking to Reid, who was currently washing his face, oblivious to their whispered conversation. "Should we tell him?"

"No. Not yet. We need to figure this out first." Morgan says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hotch asks, dubious.

"Hotch, his mom is all he has left of his family. I can't devastate him." Morgan says.

"Alright, well then, let's figure out what they're up to before we assume they're gonna go after her." Hotch says, walking away.

Morgan just watched Reid, worrying for his Pretty Boy.

**Bum Bum Bum! What's going to happen? Let's hope Reid won't get to mad when he finds out that Morgan is keeping this important secret from him. Sorry it took me a while guys. Writer's block sucks. Anyway, I live and I will work hard to get the next chapter up soon. **


	9. Abduction

**All in the Family Chapter 9- Abduction:**

Reid lay down on their bed, trying to sleep. It was close to dawn when Fran walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks her, seeing her face had gone pale and looked scared.

"M-Marcus is on the phone. I didn't mean to pick it up.. I-I didn't recognize the number." She says, trying to apologize.

"It's ok. Give me the phone." Reid says, taking the cell phone, and placing it to his ear. "Marcus?"

"Spencer?!" He heard a frightened female voice that made his stomach tie in knots.

"M-Mom?!" Reid asks, hoping it wasn't true.

"I don't know what happened. One second I was in my room sleeping, then there was a lot of noise in the hallway, and then everything went dark and I woke up here! I'm scared Spencer!" Diana Reid says, panicking.

"Mom! We'll get you out of there! I promise!" Reid says, almost hyperventilating.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, what has your mother told you about lying?" He heard Marcus saying on the other line.

"Marcus! Let her go, please! She's all I have left!" Reid says, tears rolling down his cheeks. Fran comes over and wraps her arm around him.

"I'll call you back in a little bit with instructions. First I have to make sure your mother can't escape." Marcus says, hanging up.

"Marcus!? Marcus?! Please!" Reid begs. He buried his head in his knees and cries.

Morgan, hearing his lover's cries, comes running into the room. "Baby!? Baby what happened?"

"M-Marcus has my Mom." Reid sobs.

"Shit! I thought we had more time." Morgan curses.

"What?" Reid asks.

Morgan rubs the back of his head. "We knew they were heading to Vegas, we just thought we had a little more time to figure out how to get there before them. And they're still prepping the jet." Morgan says.

Reid's head shoots up. "Y-You knew!? You knew they were heading there? And you didn't tell me!?" Reid yells.

"I-I didn't want to make you upset." Morgan says, now thinking that that logic sounded ridiculous in light of what happened.

Reid just looked at him with much distain. "Get out!"

"Baby..." Morgan says.

"Get out! I need to be alone right now!" Reid shouts.

Fran pulls Morgan out as Morgan looks worriedly at his lover before the door was closed.

Reid sat on the bed and cried. He felt betrayed by Morgan. He thought that he could trust him. He cried because his mom, who was his only family left was kidnapped and in the hands of two mad men. Just then, the cell phone rang again. "Mom?!" he answered.

"No, just little old me Spencer." Marcus chortled.

"Where's my mom?!" He demanded through his tears.

"Don't worry, she's ok. For now anyway." He says with sadistic glee.

"Please don't hurt her, I'll do anything." Reid begs.

"Anything you say? Hm..." Marcus made a play at having to think of something. "How about a trade? You, for your mother's freedom?" Marcus asked.

Reid thought about it. What else could he do? He had to save her. "Deal."

"Good boy! But let's make it clear. I want you only. If any of your friends even try to come with you, your mother is as good as dead. Do you understand me?" Marcus asks.

Reid gulped but nodded. "Yes."

"Good. the next flight to Vegas leaves around 6am. Be on that flight. Call this number when you get to the Las Vegas Airport for your directions on where we are." Marcus says and abruptly hangs up.

Reid pressed the end button and stares at the floor for a second, then looks at the desk. He contemplated what he was about to do, and got up and grabbed some printer paper, and began to write a note to everyone.

After writing the note, and placing it on his nightstand, Reid grabbed the phone, his gun, and a photo of him, Morgan and Kitty. despite the fact that Morgan had betrayed his trust, he still loved him. He looked at the picture and realized that the last thing he had done with Morgan was fight; and that killed him. But he couldn't tell them where he was going, or they would never let him leave.

After he packed all his stuff into a little drawstring backpack, He opened up the bedroom window, and with what could be his last look around the room he and Morgan shared, he jumped out the window and ran to the airport to make the 6AM flight.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"He's been very quiet for a while." Hotch says.

"Should I go check on him?" Morgan asks.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea right now." Kitty says.

"She's right. Kitty, can you go check on him?" Hotch asks.

Kitty nods her head and walks over to the bedroom and knocks on the door. "Spence, It me, Kitty." She didn't get a response. "Spence, please? We're all really sorry we kept this a secret from you." Still no response. She jiggled the handle and realized that it wasn't locked. "Spence, I'm coming in ok?" She says, but when she walks in, the room is empty and the window is opened. "MORGAN!" She screams.

Morgan comes running into the room a second later and looks at the room. He runs over to the window and looks around. "SPENCER!?"

"Morgan." Hotch says, holding up the note he found on the end table.

Morgan grabs the note and sits on Reid's side of the bed.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry, but I just couldn't get you all involved with this. He has my mother, and as much as I want you all to come with me, I just can't let you. He'll kill her, and she's all I have left of my family._

_Hotch, I know you'll be angry at me for a while, but please understand that I had no choice. Kitty, you are my best friend/best sister I could ever ask for. Please, don't mourn for me for too long, you know how everyone loves you when you're your normal happy self._

_Morgan, I love you so much, and I know that the last memory you have of me was of me yelling at you, and for that I am sorry. You have made my life infinitely better within just the few short months that we have been together. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, lover, and best friend. I hope that you will be able to move on from me. Just know that I will be looking over you from the afterlife. No matter what, I will always be with you. I just wish we had a little more time together. But I would never give up the time that we had._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Spencer Reid_

Morgan couldn't hold back his tears. "We have to find him." Morgan says, begging Hotch with his teary eyes.

"The jet is ready. I'll get the team ready." Wheels up in 30." Hotch says, walking out to his SUV.

"We're coming Baby Boy." Morgan says, hoping he won't be too late.

**TBC! Sorry once again for the long wait. Writer's block really sucks. Anyway.. am I a baby to say that I cried while writing Reid's note? **


End file.
